Minecraft Documents
by Dragstream
Summary: Welcome! You have clicked into the Minecraft Documents! The sacred files which holds many things that you may or may not know about Minecraft. Rated T for nothing :) Actually, there might be possible language or something like that. Oh, I accept OCs and Youtubers can be featured. Suggest and I write, as simple as that :D
1. Minecraft and The Dark Entity

**Loading Progress: 1%... 21%... 36%... 58%... 97%...**

**Loading Complete. Access achieved. Welcome to the Minecraft Documents.**

Minecraft. It is something that exist as a few things. It is a dimension where either one or more players fight against hostile creatures, use the environment as their advantage, slay the animals or crop plants to get food. It is also just a game in another dimension. One that is popular, one that has a variety of versions, one that is played by players all around the globe. It's also what caused trouble to other dimensions, endangering their survival, slowly eating away all life on it. How could it be? How could one thing exist as three?

Minecraft is a dimension as its creator, Notch, had found inspiration from the games in his dimension. With that, he wanted to make something fun but it ended out as a dimension itself. It holds life and adventure, suspense that is seen as just a game. That also explains how it's just a game. A simple game that people are not aware is a dimension. The last existence it is known for though, is dark and not bright. It is the caused of the darkest entity in the dimension, the myth that some believe is true while others think otherwise. Even some of the players had come to believe such myth. It is the one and only, Herobrine.

Herobrine, the entity pulled into the depths of pure darkness by his addiction to power. His eyes are blinded by fake light as his heart is made of cold stone. His path to a bright future is crumbling, slowly turning to ash, slowly falling into the endless void. His voice sends venom straight into your heart and mind, poisoning it to an incredible level, so high that it's dangerous. His ability to corrupt made even the most wisest and golden-hearten beings into the darkest, menacing ones. He had collapsed the balance of light and dark, good and evil and most importantly, the balance between worlds. With his unawareness of his doings, he had made existence itself shatter into pieces. Minecraft is nearly at his grasp, his power can force Minecraft become the dimension of corruption, the dimension that will never be the same again.

With its last breath, Minecraft chosen four players to protect the dimension from the dark entity's wrath. Not only the Overworld is being endangered, Minecraft's other dimensions as well, but the dimension with the worst condition of all... is the _Aether_. Will it ever be restored or will Minecraft end with an unfortunate ending. Either a new beginning will arise and shine Minecraft with pure light of good or light will never exist in the dimension ever again...

_**-The End-**_

**I... updated... LOL. A NEW STORY! NEED SUPPORT! NEED SUGGESTION! SUBMIT OC! WHATEVER! YAY! YAY! YAY! **

**Anyways, my examination is... 'kinda finished' Not really... some stupid ****** had revealed the questions and now I need to wait another two weeks to... Actually, I don't wanna share it. So I hope someone enjoyed this and would leave a review. I need some supports, suggestions and be free to submit an OC. I'll definitely think about adding him or her :) About this chapter... It's related to Aether Avengers. Kinda like a sneak peek ;) If you haven't read it, please do because I'll be working hard on it right after I finished the Minecraft Interview and Dares, which I have to admit, will be a long time from now. LOL. Anyways, this is just for writing when I'm bored or whatever so...**

**PEACE! :D**


	2. The Curse of Enderlox

**Hello guys! I'm not dead... I know, I know, I haven't updated for a while now but I want to make this chapter to signal that I'm not dead. I'm working on The Minecraft Interview and Dares but my goal is 10,000 words long at the ****_least _****but it's not looking good... Might take awhile. Anyways, I hope you guys can wait for awhile and enjoy this random thing I made. I mean, I seen MANY fanfics about Enderlox and not sure how this is special but... at least I updated? Oh ya! Almost forgot, about the lovely OCs you guys gave me... I'm not really sure on how to use them. I'm afraid that I messed it up and something bad will happen and whatnot... Also, some information weren't complete but it's my fault for that explaining how the OC request thingy works... Oh well, OC request thingy later on! For now, enjoy this short little chapter!**

* * *

**(Ty's POV)**

The regrets burning hard in my heart within, that one simple mistake made my whole life shatter into pieces, so many pieces that fixing it would take a miracle. To be honest, this is a miracle, this is my new form, my new personality...

I shook my head violently. How, how could I think like this?! This is not right... This must be the effect of the curse... but then, I'm starting to have second thoughts, maybe this isn't as bad as I would think it is? I mean, just as soon as Team Crafted broke up, the love I was once given slowly corrupts into hatred, only some would support me all the way... Maybe... just maybe... this new form of me would make me _better?_ More _loved?_ Fighting this curse might be the mistake I made... Maybe I should just give in? Not many care about me anymore, just because I ain't perfect. This curse... No, this gift, could be the one to show me the path to perfection...

Maybe the choice I made in my past wasn't the wrong one? Just maybe...

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

* * *

The sight of flame was reflecting through my brown eyes, staring at the scenery of destruction with a face of near-tears. You could see through the reflection of my wide eyes, the Ender Dragon racking everything in its path, the hostile mobs hunting down my neighbors, you could even hear the horrible screams of terror. Following after, I stared back into someone else, eyes of pure white, eyes that could scare off anyone who dares see it right before their eyes, the darkest entity of all -

"W-why..." My hoarse throat spoke out with hints of fear and misery. "Why would you..."

"Why would I what?" The forbidden entity made of corrupted data teased with an evil grin plastered clearly on his face.

I feel the fear rushing out of my heart, letting something stronger in, something dangerous - anger.

"Why... WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" I shouted.

"Don't be such a fool, this is not especially for you. I do this to everyone I see in sight. Such glorious mix of expressions can cause the mixture of amusement that would only work for me." He said back still with that evil grin of his.

"You... are a MONSTER! No, nothing more than a FAILURE OF NOTCH, A DISGRACE TO THIS WORLD, THE WORST OF THE WORST, A PIECE OF TRASH WORTH NOTHING! NOTCH SHOULD NEVER EVEN _TRIED_ to make you!'' I said furious.

The grin on Herobrine's was long gone, only to be replaced with a frown.

"Kids these days and their disrespectful attitude..." Herobrine shook his head.

"Your hurtful words will do no use to you child... but I feel a little generous, how about a choice?" He continued.

The anger burning like flames in my heart slowly extinguished. _Choice? Of what kind?_ Was what wondered in my mind.

"What kind of choice?" I said, voicing my thoughts.

"A hard one. One you will not sure of, although I can easily predict which you will choose, just like all other weak players." Herobrine said.

"The choices you have is simple." Herobrine started as the Ender Dragon slowly flew towards him.

"You will have the choice that will affect things greatly. Would you want to leave your burned and trashed village of yours to ashes or would you want it to revive and hold life again?" Herobrine asked.

"Of course I would choose the later." I said.

"But there's consequences for that." Herobrine said.

"I figured. What kind of consequences?" I asked.

"Simple. Your soul must merge with the power of this Ender Dragon right here for all of eternity." Herobrine said simply as he patted the Ender Dragon.

"Beware though, her power is so deadly, it might kill your soul and replace it with one of pure darkness." He continued.

"I- I'll still take my choice!" I confirmed.

"Very well then, but let me tell you something; Even if your soul is replaced with that of darkness, it'll be a gift, a gift you will accept." Herobrine said before touching the Ender Dragon's chest.

The Ender Dragon glowed an aura of purple, covering it fully. Herobrine aimed his other hand at me, and then that hand seemed to absorb the light around it... and finally, a beam of bright purple shot right into my chest making me scream in pain.

Herobrine grinned when the process finished. The Ender Dragon had turned into ashes and I had smoke and scratches covering my body. I soon gained consciousness and looked at my surrounding. The village of mine was still burning and that made me confused.

"What about my village?" I asked.

Herobrine replied with a laugh, slowly turning harder and harder until he was holding his stomach.

"Stupid child, I may be immortal but my powers are limited. I can't return your village to what it was! Did you really believe me?" Herobrine said before bursting into laughter again.

"You... you lied?" I said stunned.

"Of course I did. Now I have others to torture, have fun with the new power!" Herobrine said before black smoke covered him and he was gone, gone into thin air.

I was too sad to even get angry, the pain was so bad in my heart than both my knees went weak and tears flown down my eyes like a waterfall. Not long after, I collapsed.

* * *

Maybe Herobrine didn't fully lie... maybe this power would be a gift to me... a way I could finally gain love again... Yes, yes! This power will make him stronger, better, make him more powerful than ever!

A pair of dragon wings grown on my back, my eyes slowly turned purple, my fingers grew and became claws... This is the new me... The me that will rule the world!

Nobody can stop me now... Not now... not ever... because I am Enderlox...

* * *

**FINISHED! Now, another purpose of Minecraft Documents is to see whether you guys want me to continue on a certain topic or not. If you guys want me to continue this 'Enderlox' things than say so in the reviews and I'll be sure to work on it! Now, the OC request thingy. By the way, how my Minecraft story works is that the real you, like the actual you and your Minecraft player is different so...**

* * *

_**Example:**_

**(Minecraft)**

**Full Name: Dragstream Aether Avenger**

**Age: 12**

**Strengths: Building and fighting skills, good with computers, high knowledge**

**Weakness: Scared of the dark**

**Likes: Reading books, learning, making things done**

**Dislikes: Illogical things**

**Looks: Black hair with a gold highlight combed to the right neatly. Slightly tan. Black coat with white triangles on both sides, joining on the back. Gold buttoned-shirt with a black tie and white stripes. White jeans. Average black shoe and white details. Fingerless black gloves with white endings and a gold plate on the front. Headset that is black and white.**

**Personality: Logical and prefers to do things the best way possible. Talks little. Caring but doesn't show it. **

**I would want...: Him fighting bananas and whatnot. :P**

**(Real Life) P.S: Does not have to be true**

**Full Name: Anthony Drago (NOT REAL)**

**Age: 12**

**Strengths: Good with computers, knows basic self-defense mechanism, high knowledge**

**Weakness: Does not handle well with sudden changes**

**Likes: Reading books, learning, making things done**

**Dislikes: Bullies**

**Looks: BLAH BLAH BLAH... I'm too lazy!**

**Personality: Complicated as he could change his personality dramatically.**

* * *

**That's all for this chapter and thank you for all of your support! By the way, the next chapter of Minecraft Interview and Dares is probably not going to be posted for a while... would you guys want me to work on Aether Avengers as that would be done quicker or maybe even focus on this? I dunno, up to you guys but I'm going to try my best on everything! Please be patient because I'm pretty busy lately and I don't have much time on writing. This is all I could give you guys for today so goodbye!**

**PEACE! :D**


	3. Two Deaths with One Unaccepted Love

***GASP* Am I really doing it?! (Gasps could be heard everywhere) I'm seriously doing it, I'm doing a romance chapter! Oh gosh, why?! WHY?! Well, it's something new to me so... if you guys want me to do more of these, please let me know! **

**So first up, a Merome sadistic fanfic :D Get ready for da FEELS~ And no, I rather do a twisted romance one than the fluffy stuffz.**

* * *

I hold the knife in my right hand tightly, it was just above my left wrist, teasing the soft skin of it to be cut open and what I assumed will be my death.

_Should I really do this?_ I thought seriously. _What will the others think? What will Jerome think?... No, no, I must not think of it. Nobody cares for me anymore, the love I once had is shattered. I don't really care about my subscribers that much now though, most of them are just douches. They think it's funny to insult him, they think getting attention for themselves is great! Why would I even care about them?! _I thought outraged. _The other youtubers, they are just nuts. They do so many crazy stuffs and they think it's amusing. Well, for their stupid logic it is, but for me, it's just **shit**._ I mention mentally.

_Jerome though... Jerome makes me feel different, made my hope get up again, made me not care what I do! _I chucked as I thought of something else. _How ironic, he was the one who revived my hope for this sick world but he's the one that made me depressed, made me lose the will to live... _Just as fast as the smile formed, it turned into a frown. _Jerome, Jerome, Jerome, my mind is **ALWAYS** thinking of Jerome. What's so special about him anyways? Why does Merome have to exist? So many questions, not a single question. I know deep inside me I had loved him but... him loving me back? It's just not possible. He already has a girlfriend, it's just... It's just not fair... Why does it have to end up like this... Why can't they live in a story of 'Happily Ever After'. Unfortunately, life is not a tale, life is just not fair. Some gain some lose. There, hopes crushed. Just. Like. That._

I suddenly heard footsteps and knocking of the door before someone opened it.

"I'm home!" I heard an all too familiar voice said cheerfully.

I panicked, I didn't know what to do. It is as if time froze, I just stood there with the knife and all that indicated what I was going to do. I swore I saw a small smile on Jerome's face just as he walked into the kitchen. When he saw me, he dropped the plastic bags which was loaded with groceries onto the floor, eyes wide.

"M-mitch... W-what are you doing?" He asked cautiously. I just frowned in reply.

"Don't tell me you're actually doing this... Please, tell me it's just a prank..." I saw tears weld up on his eyes as he said.

My heart broke, _he really cared for me?_ It was too late... he can't go back now. Everyone will hate me, nobody likes a suicidal guy. Not even the all-loving Jerome...

"Mitch... Please put that dangerous sharp thing away, please..." He begged, words just about louder than a whisper.

"Please..." He repeated.

I couldn't help it, I cried. I slashed the knife on my wrist, blood oozing out of the cut I made. I fell down to the ground, feeling weak. I'm just that, a useless, weak being. Nothing higher.

"NO!" Jerome shouted, running to my side.

"Why would you do this?!" Jerome asked me, sadness clearly showing on him.

"Nobody loves me truly, what is my purpose in this world anyways..." I answered, too weak to even shout, to weak to even breath again.

"I love you, Mitch. Please, don't leave me like this." Jerome said. Anger rushed into my heart, he dares says he love me?!

"You love me?! YOU SON OF A BITCH! How could you lie to me in a time like this... If you really did love me, you would've come over to my every birthday instead of saying your girlfriend needs you, you would've listened to me every single word even when someone else is talking to you, you would've invited me into all of your event you held... but guess what? You did. You did a long, long time ago. Slowly, SLOWLY! You began to ditch me, thinking I was nothing and you still dare say you love me?!" I screamed, not caring if someone else heard me.

"You... you're just selfish! You want everything to yourself!" Jerome said and I couldn't resist it, I slapped him across the face.

"You damn freaking useless piece of **SHIT**! Selfish you say? If so, then why would you ever want me to be your friend? You _biggums_..." I said, when I said the word Jerome always calls me, tears started to fall, making my clothing wet. The blood was oozing out faster, but I didn't even feel the pain... the mental pain I'm having was enough.

"Mitch..." Jerome started, I could see him thinking what to say next.

"The first time I met you, I really like you, I really do. You made me think my girlfriend is almost nothing. As time goes, my love towards you blossomed but I was too scared to tell you, too scared that you wouldn't like me anymore so I figured I'll start ignoring you to see your reaction... but I never thought this would happen..." Jerome explained.

I bit my lips, still not trusting him.

"What I liked about you was your strong heart, you withstand many challenges but you just laugh it off... Now what you did in front of me... was unacceptable... You made me **regret** loving you..." Jerome said with true sadness.

"You... you _regret_ loving me... for that?" I said in disbelief.

"You speak like you don't care I'm bleeding inside out, you speak as if you don't care I'm dying, but I still don't regret loving you... but you lost faith in me when I finally couldn't handle it anymore... Jerome-" I couldn't finish my sentence, death already choking me... Jerome, I'm sorry you didn't get to here what I said, I'm truly sorry... And suddenly, everything turned black.

* * *

The neighbor next door heard Mitch's shouting and went to investigate through the kitchen window. Neither Jerome nor Mitch realized. The neighbor reported to the police and the police arrived just as Mitch died. Jerome was blamed to be the murderer but Jerome accepted it, thinking that the punishment is worth for him. Jerome was sent to a death sentence and so, Mitch and Jerome both died in 2014.

* * *

**Umm... so ya... I know, it sucked but... at least I updated! I finally used some swears for the first time... Well, if you want me to do more of these be sure to let me know, hope this at least made you feel something and uh... I'll be back on the next update of mine! (Next chapter is an OC chapter)! Goodbye!**

**PEACE :D**


	4. Ria and Spring

**This chapter is for my trusted reviewer, Sentinent. Also a quick note, please check out my latest story, Steve's Survival Spirit. Thank you, have a nice day!**

* * *

**OC Information:**

**Full Name: Victoria (Ria) Cora Deager**

**Age: Twelve**

**Strengths: Good liar, good with redstone**

**Weakness: ****She has a short temper and gets extremely frustrated when something goes wrong or she thinks ****somebody isn't taking things seriously enough. She often overreacts over small things. Scared of silverfish.**

**Likes: Brewing potions**

**Dislikes: W****hen people are condescending ****towards her and thinks she should be respected, no matter her age. Strip mining.**

**Looks: ****Ria has dark brown hair that is cut at the middle of her shoulder blades. ****Her eyes are bright green and she has slightly tanned skin. She clips her bangs to the side. ****Ria is tall and slim. She wears a short sleeve light blue top, a thin black jacket, and dark blue pants ****with black and green sneakers.**

**Personality: ****Ria is quiet and doesn't like putting herself on the spotlight, but she is very talkative with her close friends. She makes friends easily and trusts people. Ria is very curious, and gets extremely grumpy when she doesn't get enough sleep.**

* * *

**(Ria's POV)**

I heard the sounds of birds chirping as the sun risen from the edges of the mountains, the scorching light waking me up to consciousness. I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed the sleepiness away. I stepped out of my comfortable bed and stretch the numbness away.

_Ah, a new beautiful day!_ I thought happily. I went to wash my face downstairs with the 2x2 water I place in the bathroom. **(By the way, you don't need to brush your teeth in Minecraft and your teeth will be still white! HOW AMAZING IS THAT?!) **After that, I went to the kitchen I built myself and went to get some food. I looked through the chest and found what I wanted, a raw pork. I went to cook it in the furnace and ate my freshly cooked porkchop happily.

"Hmm... What should I do today? Definitely not strip mining though..." I said to myself aloud. Then, the imaginary light bulb of mine turned on with a dramatic 'ding' noise. I went to my storage room with a dash and gotten myself ready to go to the jungle I found yesterday. I had brought twenty bread, four chicken, a stone axe, a bow that was enchanted with Power II, Flame II, Punch I and Infinity, the necessary arrow, a diamond sword and a full set of iron armor.

I was just about to head outside until I thought of something.

"What if I find some ocelots..." I quickly went back to the kitchen in a flash and searched through the chest there once again.

"Aha!" I said as I held the fish up high. I placed sixteen raw fish in my inventory as I sprinted my way to the jungle, eating bread when hungry. I reached there in about ten minutes with ten bread left in my inventory. The jungle wasn't really _that_ far from my house, just three hundred meters away. I saw some cocoa on the jungle trees and chop the three fully grown ones with my axe and left the yet fully grown one behind. I also chopped the wood of the jungle tree so I could make a cocoa farm near my house. I gotten thirty wood before going deeper into the jungle.

I saw nothing of interest and was just about to leave until I saw a pair of glowing green eyes. This part of the jungle was quite dark so I couldn't quite see it clearly. It suddenly turned and ran away. With my curiosity, I chased after it. It was really dark, wished I had brought some torches with me. Soon, we were heading to lighted areas and when I saw what it was, I gasped.

"An ocelot!" I said in glee. I sneaked towards it with the fish in hand, careful not to scare it away.

"Come on, just a little closer." And there, I was close enough. I fed it with a fish and it was like it was meant to be as the ocelot accepted my fish and immediately became my pet cat. I jumped around, really happy to finally get a cat. Not only that, it was a ginger cat! This is so perfect! I headed back home with my new pet cat, completely forgetting about the cocoa farm I planned to make. I went to my storage room and put the stuff away, including the cocoa and the jungle wood. I went to get a name tag and then went to the enchanting room, where I also placed an anvil. I named the name tag 'Spring' which caused me one level **(1.8 update, correct me if I'm wrong) **but it was definitely worth it! I them put the name tag around the neck of my new pet cat. I smiled proudly and wondered what kind of adventures we could have together...

* * *

**_Time skip: Two months later..._**

* * *

Spring had always been with me. My friends once came and we played with Spring for awhile. One time, when I was focusing on building, a creeper sneaked up to me and I didn't realize, when I turned around, I saw it and panicked as I didn't bring my sword. Spring came quickly and scared of the creeper. Today, I decided to go adventuring. I went to a forest far from my house. The sun was setting and I stupidly left my bed behind. Oh no, I wasn't going to head home in time. The moon began to be visible, signalling that the mobs are going to spawn. I began to become scared and I climbed up the tallest tree I could find, getting my bow out with Spring next to me. Mobs were getting visible, notably zombies. I shot them the best I can but some mobs began to spawn on top of the trees. Then, a skeleton spawned on top of a tree and began shooting me to my downfall. I fell down the tree and took some fall damage. The mobs charged towards me and I tried to fight back with my diamond sword. Creepers were scared of Spring so none came.

A creeper suddenly jumped down the tree and before the data that makes the creeper to be afraid of cats trigger, it exploded. With the iron armor I'm wearing, I only got a little bit of damage and the other mobs had fled, giving me a great opportunity to run away. I looked around to see the condition of Spring and I saw her... breathing dangerously slow and had her whole body laying down on the grass, obviously dying. I react quickly, taking Spring in my arms and ran as fast as I could to my house. Luckily, I had made it to my house in time. I quickly went my way to the brewing station I made, making a potion of healing. Luckily, I had saved a glistering melon and a fermented spider eye.

I always had loved brewing but watching Spring slowly losing her life, I wished the process of brewing was faster. I saw the potion turn into an awkward potion and I quickly put in the glistering melon. I watch the glistering melon slowly dissolve, as if it was torturing me. I saw Spring's breathing went slow and unstable. The potion was almost done... then, I couldn't hear the breathing of Spring anymore... Did- did Spring die? I quickly took out the potion of healing and poured it into Spring's mouth.

"Come on... come on... don't leave me..." I silently prayed.

After a few minutes, nothing happened. It was too late. I sighed sadly as tears weld up in my eyes. I turned and headed into my bedroom to sleep but what I failed to notice was the small rise and fall of Spring's chest and the silent meow.

* * *

**Yes, it's the end of this chapter... I know right, such a tease :D Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and please R/R to show your support!**

**PEACE :D**


	5. Iansanity, Part I

**So Celestia managed to bring my insane self up and now... get ready to puke and whatnot, unless you do great with gore ;D I doubt this could be rated M though... it's just gore, if you don't handle well with them, skip this :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, it's owned by Microsoft. The reason I did this because I have another reason to do this, if that even make sense. I copied a part from NerdcraftMC BECUZ SHE'S AWESOME! CHECK OUT HER STORIES NOW OR... I'LL EAT YOUR COOKIES! Anyways, if she by any chance read this, can tell me to delete to copied part :D**

**Warning: This is demented. Read at your own risk. Okay, fine, this is rated M so leave if you're not old enough like me or if you have the guts, read on.**

* * *

"Oh~ Ty... where are you?" Ian called out with a sing-song voice.

Ty was hiding behind a table, shaking as he was scared for life.

"There you are!" Ian spotted, taking Ty's shirt and throwing him into a wall.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt slightly... maybe..." Ian lied.

Ty closed his eyes, not wanting to look at his crazy friend. Ian took out the bloody knife out of his pocket as he slowly sank the knife into his body, starting it just right below neck, making Ty scream in pain.

"It's been a long time since I did this... might need some time before I get used to it again..." Ian said casually to him, as if he was racing with him on a bicycle.

Ian then started to cut part of his skin, tearing it from his flesh, cutting his shirt apart during the process. Ty couldn't handle the pain, screaming wildly as blood oozed out of every cut. Ian placed the knife back onto his pocket, now using his bare hands to peel the skin of his body, revealing bleeding, fresh flesh.

"Ah, I missed this." Ian smirked as he saw Ty scream continuously as he kept on peeling the skin off,

Soon, he peeled to the point that his shirt is cut to halves and know no longer on its owner's body, but on the ground, soaked with blood. Ian stopped peeling to where his pants were. Ian took out his knife and started to cut the flesh off of him, revealing the organs hid behind it. Blood squirted out during it, some landing on Ian's lip but Ian just licked them.

"Mmm... You're almost as tasty as my cake, Ty." Ian sort-of complimented crazily. Ty couldn't process what he said, he couldn't even process the pain he was enduring.

"Now Ty, let me teach you the wonderful organs we have in our body." Ian said to Ty as if he is speaking to a child.

"This is our stomach, let's see what'll happen if we remove it..." Ian said as he ripped the said organ out, Ty screamed louder, if that was possible, as a reaction.

"Hmm... this is in my way... let me pluck them out." Ian said, pretending to be annoyed as he picked the bones of Ty's rib cage before plucking them out with a sickening 'plop' sound. One by one, he picked every bone protecting the organs inside Ty.

"Please... S-stop..." Ty managed out of his mouth, which was pouring a dangerous amount of blood.

"Stop?!" Ian shrieked at Ty as if he was the one who is mentally unstable. "Why? The fun had just began."

Ian didn't let Ty speak, he just giggled and said and reached in as Ty screamed, nerves going wild from contact, and grabbed the bloody, fleshly rope that was Ty's intestine. Ian slowly pulled it out, blood squelching, and Ty's roar grew to a new height. Ian yanked and his intestines fell to the floor in a heap with a wet _thump_. Ty couldn't form words in his pain, red filling his vision. He made an inhuman sound, a scream of pure pain and horror as what used to be his friend laughed hysterically.

"There goes the intestines!" Ian spoke through laughs.

"Since this period doesn't have much time left, we must move onto the final bit," Ian started as his knife danced on the targeted organ, Ty's heart. "This is where our life depends on, the heart. It's really sensitive to the touch... one small cut can end the party... Too bad the party ends here!"

Ian made his final move on Ty, slashing the knife into his heart.

Ian smiled as the pair of eyes filled with life that belong to Ty slowly turn dim before they closed, "One down, five to go!"

* * *

**TEASER! If you want me to continue this, tell me so in the comments, it's so fun to write :D Hope you will have nightmares while I watch you from your window with glowing eyes and sharp, shining teeth, ready to murder you in your unconsciousness. Ya, Celestia just made me insane. I know but this isn't technically me, it's... my counterpart. He's called Bloodstream. I'm or he's in the rift between Dragstream and Bloodstream, run before it's too late! **

**PEAC- BLOOD! :D**


	6. Safety First

**SUDDEN UPDATE! Ya, I think Light in the Dark is... *cough* overrated.. BA DUM PING! If you read the latest chapter, you'll know what I mean XD Anyways, I know, I know, the last chapter was horrific and I'm sorry to those who is horrorphobic... and no, I did not take references from MLP Cupcakes. I don't even know what that is. Anyways, enjoy this more relaxed and less gory short chapter :D**

* * *

**(Ty's POV)**

I sat on my chair, editing my videos while sipping some coffee. I hadn't slept for a week, I couldn't sleep for a week. The thoughts of the past always on my mind, keeping my eyes open. Never would I thought I miss him that much but still, it has been four _years_ since the last time I saw him.

They say that the more time one another spend with each other, the closer their relationship gets but sometimes, there are exceptions. Your friend could be far away, never visited you once in all eternity but yet, there will be a time where you and your friend will meet. Between the length of time, you would think of him, think of when he'll come back, think if he's okay, think if he had forgotten you. The more you think about him, the more you care about him and thus, the more the friendship.

I sighed, thinking that I should get some rest. Just as I was going to head upstairs, I saw a particular figure standing across the road, staring nervously at my house. _No, it couldn't be..._

I rushed to the door, completely forgetting the way to open the door. With struggles, I opened the door, completely stunned as I saw what I thought I would never see for a long, long time. There stand my best friend, standing just about ten meters away. The only thing blocking my way was the silent road.

Unluckily, the only obstacle - the road, stopped me from reaching my friend, stopped me from continuing anything more. A sudden car, on full speed, driven through the road the exact same time I crossed the road. I saw a face of shock and terror, I heard a gasp and footsteps that rushed towards me, I felt two shaky hands holding me. It was a pity we never talked about each other's life when we weren't with together, it was a pity that the only thing that keeps our friendship going was thoughts and the Internet, it was a pity I could never feel those two warm arms, those two warm, comfortable, tight arms wrapping me in an embrace, it was a pity I could never hear the deep yet soothing voice that kept repeating sentences that meant 'Everything is going to be alright. Just please hold on longer.' with more worry and uncertainty, it was a pity that blood blinded my vision, preventing me to look into those two hazel, worried eyes.

I guess it all ends here, just because I forgot 'Safety First'.

* * *

**I know, short and lame, but I just wanted to post something twice in a day :D Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and critique me so I can improve! :D Oh and by the way, PLEASE CHECK OUT NerdcraftMC because ALL OF HER STORIES ARE AWESOME! SHE INSPIRED MANY THINGS IN MY 'Minecraft Documents' INCLUDING THIS CHAPTER :D **PLEASE VOTE! I'm deleting the 'Story Voting' chapters!****

**Not much to say...**

**PEACE :D**


	7. Read pls loyal readers

**Oh, uh, hey! It's been a long time, hasn't it? For a good reason too, or um, maybe I should say for a bad reason? Well uh, I have some bad news... Please, don't shoot me and throw me explosive pie at my face once I say this...**

**Uh, here goes nothing.**

**...**

**I might be leaving FanFiction ._.**

***get's shot and explosive pies were thrown at my face***

***respawns***

**Okay, okay, I know, I have lots of unfinished work here but I just don't feel the... the satisfaction when I type... it's just... and the time I have... I feel lame :\ You may throw me into the void and crush my organs now. I mean, I think most of you would be like 'Ah, so another random author is leaving FanFiction, okay then. Bye.' Well, at least I know some of you guys care 3 Well... but there's a good news!**

**I MIGHT! I JUST MIGHT BE RETURNING IN 2015! YES, 1/1/2015! Might though. No promises. All I could tell is that updates would be slower IF I return.**

**Guys, do me a favor. If you care, type in #DragstreamReborn in your reviews :) It might increase the percentage of me coming back! Well uh, so ya! Bye... for possibly forever.**

**I'm not even going to type 'PEACE :D' here... well um, I just did. Okay then.**

* * *

**(2/7/16) UPDATE! So future me read past me's stuff. I was like, "this thing ain't legal", so decided to post random stories in my stupid, lame, pure author notes chapter so my stories won't get banned. Yay :D [This is an easter egg, I'm not dead]**

Steve ran into the mineshaft as fast as he could from the waves of mob that chased after him. Once he thought he lost them, he took a break and sat down to catch his breath. His extremely loud huffing attracted spiders. The spiders killed him, Steve died. The spiders then said, "Sayonara amigo!"

Soon, the spiders walked away from dead Steve. What they didn't know though, Steve faked his death. Steve immediately took the chance and swung his diamond sword at the spiders that had their back on him. The spiders died. Steve then said, "Sayonara amigo!"

Soon, Steve walked away from the dead spiders. What he didn't know though, the spiders faked their deaths too! The spiders took the chance and leaped onto Steve then bit him to death. Suddenly the whole world was eaten by a giant goat. The whole world was gone...

But little did the giant goat know...

THE WHOLE WORLD FAKED ITS DEATH!


End file.
